Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 10$. $9$ $a$ $ + 10$ $b$ $ + 4$
Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $10$ for ${b}$ $ = 9{(8)} + 10{(10)} + 4 $ $ = 72 + 100 + 4 $ $ = 176$